When Love Surprises You
by thelilmama1986
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since they first met in first year. Now, in their seventh, Hermione has been made Head Girl. It is no surprise to her that Draco is Head Boy. What does surprise her is her new feelings for the blonde. Full summary inside. Oh, and this story includes rape, though not between any main characters and nothing graphic.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since they first met in first year. Now, in their seventh, Hermione has been made Head Girl. It is no surprise to her that Draco is Head Boy. What does surprise her is her new feelings for the blonde. This is a story about how opposites really do attract and the obstacles that can try, but never succeed, to interfere with true love. Also, forget most of 5th year and all of 6th and 7th years from the books/movies. This is my own version. The Horcruxes never happened. Dumbledore never died. I haven't decided whether Sirius is alive or dead.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! If I did, I'd be rich. LOL!

D/Hr, Ron bashing

Chapter One

Hermione Granger gave her parents one last hug and stepped through the barrier, breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped onto platform 9 . She loved her parents, of course, but sometimes they could be a little overbearing. Not that she blamed them. After all, they didn't understand her world and therefore, could not understand the adventures that she'd had with Ron and Harry. She made a point each summer to downplay anything real big that might have happened during the school year. She'd learned to do that the summer after she was petrified in second year. Professor Dumbledore had written to her parents to explain what happened. Not understanding the word "petrify", they took that to mean "dead" and freaked out. They freaked out even more when they realized that, due to them not being magical, they could not visit her at Hogwarts.

When Hermione got home, it took her almost the whole summer to convince her parents that not only was she okay, but that they should let her go back to Hogwarts. They finally agreed about two weeks before school started and when she got to school, she was able to actually convince Professor Dumbledore to not write her parents about anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked to her right and smiled, dragging her trunk over to where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were waiting for her. After hugging everybody, she stepped back and looked around. "What are you looking for?" Hermione turned to Harry and shrugged, pointing at the pin on her sweater.

"I just couldn't wait until I put on my robes before putting this on," she said softly. "I was just looking to see if I could maybe find out who the Head Boy might be."

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione tightly. The other two hugged her as well, big grins on their faces.

"Well, we better get on the train," Hermione said. She grabbed the handle of her trunk and began walking towards the train, the others following close behind. Fifteen minutes later, after shuffling through the crowd of students and down the narrow corridor of the train, they were finally sitting in a compartment, Hermione and Ron on one side and Harry and Ginny on the other side. Their luggage was safely stored above them. Another ten minutes or so and the train finally started moving.

"Well, I better get to the Head Compartment," Hermione said after five minutes of silence. She couldn't stand the curiosity any longer. Standing up, she quickly left her friends and made her way to the front of the train, slipping into the Head Compartment and sliding the door shut behind her. She was the first one there, so she slowly looked around for…ah, there it was. On the table in between the two seat was a sheet of paper. In very nice handwriting it read:

 _Head Girl_

 _Hermione Granger_

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Please, don't let it be him._

 _Head Boy_

 _Draco…_

"Malfoy," she muttered.

"That is my name," a masculine voice said from behind her. Slowly, Hermione turned around and came face to face with the silver-eyed, blonde-haired boy. She wasn't surprised, she really wasn't. After all, next to her marks, Draco's were the best in the class. Knowing that, however, didn't make it any easier to see him standing there. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a little smirk.

"Disappointed?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sighed and gave a slight shrug.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," she said. She turned and sat on the bench closest to her. "I may not like it, but it was to be expected." Draco just stood there in the doorway, eyeing her closely. Feeling a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny, she motioned to the bench across from her. "Shall we?" Still not saying anything, Draco sat across from her. Neither student batted an eye when two pieces of parchment suddenly appeared on the table between them. One of them had Hermione's name written at the top, the other had Draco's. They both picked up their respective sheets and began reading them silently.

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Head Girl Responsibilities_

 _After the Opening Feast, you are to make sure that the First Years know where they are going. The new password will be given to you after you arrive at the feast._

 _Every night, you and the Head Boy will be given certain areas of the school to patrol. Your job will be to make sure students are in their common rooms by curfew. If you find students, you are to report them to your Head of House. YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO GIVE DETENTIONS DIRECTLY!_

 _Once a week, you are to hold a meeting with the Head Boy and the other prefects._

 _Once a month, you are to attend a staff meeting, the times of which will be given to you 1 to 2 weeks ahead of time._

 _If your studies allow time for it, you are to help tutor other students in 1st through 3rd year that might need help._

 _Other responsibilities may be given to you as needed._

 _On a side note, being Head Girl is a privilege, not a right. Any misconduct may result in losing the title._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Head Mistress_

Hermione looked up at the blonde sitting across from her to find him looking back at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked, folding up her piece of parchment and putting it in her pocket. Draco did the same. "When should we schedule the first meeting?" Draco shrugged and looked out the window. Hermione frowned and looked out the window as well, studying him out of the corner of her eye. Something was definitely up with the Slytherin. Other than the few remarks he'd made earlier, he hadn't really had to say much. Usually, by now, he would have called her several derogatory names. He most likely wouldn't have sat in the same compartment as her, either.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." His voice suddenly broke the silence, causing her to jump and look at him. Her eyebrows furrowing together, she stood abruptly. They could figure out the meeting schedule later. Without another word, she left the compartment and returned to the one which held her friends.

"So?" Ron asked as soon as she had shut the door and sat down. "Who is the Head Boy?" Hermione hesitated. She really didn't know how the others would take it.

"Draco Malfoy," she finally said softly, bracing herself for the yelling that was sure to follow. Instead, the compartment was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I guess that was to be expected," Harry finally said. Ron and Ginny nodded solemnly.

"If you ever need me to kick his butt, just let me know," Ron said firmly. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at the red-head and gave a slight nod. She laid her head back and fell asleep, not waking up until the train came to a stop at the train station in Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, head in her hands, playing with her food. She'd barely touched any of it since the food appeared ten minutes earlier, after the sorting of the new first years. She was just too nervous. After all, this was the first year since she had entered this world that she had to live in a totally different part of the castle than Harry and Ron. And, on top of that, she had to share her new living arrangements with none other then Draco Malfoy. She growled under her breath and viciously stabbed at her meat with her fork.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up and blinked at Harry, who was sitting across from her. "Are you okay?" Hermione faked a bright smile and gently put her fork down.

"Of course I'm ok," she said softly. "Why wouldn't I be, knowing I have to live with Malfoy for the entire year?" Suddenly, she got a funny look in her eyes. "Excuse me," she muttered as she ran out of the Great Hall. She ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up what little she'd eaten at dinner. Standing up on shaky legs, she walked to the sink and washed her face and hands, before slowly heading back to the Great Hall. This was the third time in two days, yet she didn't feel sick. Suddenly, she froze in the middle of the corridor, ignoring the students that were pouring out of the Great Hall. What if I'm…she shook her head. No way! Sighing, she headed back to the Great Hall to find that nearly everyone was gone. The only ones there were Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron.

As soon as she entered, Harry and Ron ran over to her asking a hundred different questions while throwing dirty looks at Malfoy. She was finally able to convince them that Malfoy hadn't made her throw up, that it was something else but she was fine now, and the two boys, still worried, finally left.

"Please, follow me," Professor Dumbledore said, walking out of the hall and up the staircases. They'd only made it to the second floor when Hermione fainted. She would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Draco's seeker reflexes.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around, groaning. What a way to start her final year at Hogwarts. She must have slept there all night because light was shining in the hospital wing through the windows. Sighing, she turned her head to look at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. Giving a little shriek, she jumped out of bed and started gathering her clothes. She closed the curtain, took off the hospital gown, and quickly got dressed. Opening the curtain back up, she saw the nurse leaving her office.

"Where do you think you are going?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a stern voice.

"Class," Hermione replied. "I'm sure it was just something I ate, I feel bett…" her voice trailed off at the look Madame Pomfrey was giving her.

"Hermione, you're pregnant." For the second time since arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger fainted.

 **Author's Note:**

There's the first three chapters. I know they are a little short but I wrote this years ago. It was probably eight or so years. It was under my CrazyforMalfoy username so please don't think I stole this or anything. Anyways, please review and let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
